Imminent Fate
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Adam and Faye are married in this story. They have twins named Jasper and Willow that are archangels. Reviews are Welcome.
1. Barren soul

10-3-2012

Faye's p.o.v

Tears crawl from underneath the rocky surface

Endless is this state of uncertainty

A beautiful hot mess

Road to nowhere

Silent heavenly bliss

Concrete waterfalls

An unshakable faith

Renewed mortal strength

Solitary underground abyss


	2. Lantern

10-29-2012

Adam's p.o.v

Tough decisions direct destiny elsewhere, to the crossroads.

Goddess of the night, bright celestial white light. Run, adventurous

Spartan princess, run. Far away from paradise, now begins your demise

so go ahead and sing your swansong. Touched by magic, raise your voice

high above this chaotic noise. Forty eight hour death watch, a lifelong fight

against cancer reaches a climax. Everyday feels like Easter even years later

when grace is gone. Birth brings forth much needed mirth, endless peace on

earth for this scarlet rose.


	3. Extraordinary circumstances

11-21-2012

Faye's p.o.v

Accidental blessing

Life inside the womb

Life on the otherside of the great divide

Early Christmas Present

Last only hope

Undeniable black beauty

Inconceivable labor of love

A nine month miracle in the making

Utopia

Twist of fate

Undying thirst for something more

Modern day fairytale

Newborn innocence


	4. Excruciating anguish

12-12-2012

Adam's p.o.v

Summer rain

Temporary pain

A love destined to be

Red bleeding starcrossed soulmates

Eternal flames of passion

A heavensent blessing

Longawaited wedding

Ode to joy, life inside the womb

Violent violet

Everpresent time bomb


	5. Dawn of heaven

6-19-2013-seven months later

Faye's p.o.v

Sacrificial gift

Pleasurable tender loving care

Inseparable twin souls

Rusty old magic

Immortal love

Time's enduring legacy

Wretched deliverance

Indescribable birth experience

Nostalgia, endless internal nirvana

Indigo skies

Golden beauty

Happy smiling faces

Temporary sanctuary

Imaginary city of angels

My dreamworld, my life written down on paper


	6. Rosy paradise

4-14-2014

Adam's p.o.v

Bleeding love

Religious sacrifice

Endless birth process

A miracle in motion

The beginning of a new life on earth

Heart of pure innocence

Once in a lifetime oxygen

Pretty pregnant woman dance the night away

Empathy reopens the eyes of my soul


	7. Embrace the unknown

5-15-2015

Faye's p.o.v

Everpresent uncertainty

Poison Ivy

Island of no return

Chronic confusion

Heartbreak hotel

A temporary affliction

Starryeyed wanderer

Embrace the unknown


	8. Apathy

6-6-2016

Adam's p.o.v

Lost without a guiding light

One broken nation under God

Storm warning

Soul on fire

Pressure

Irresistible self torture

Rage breaks out of its cage

Agitation and resentment put the conscience on lockdown for a while

Lingering impatience

Life on the brink of a mental or emotional breakdown

Yesterday is gone, but the threat of extinction still exists


	9. My brokenness

7-17-2017

Faye's p.o.v

Breakdown, inevitable epic shutdown

Lingering ghost

Ocean's tears

ON the edge of no return

Dancing unicorns

A momentary sweet relief

Rainstorm

Knocking on heaven's door


	10. Imminent fate

9-9-2029

Willow's p.o.v

Please stay for a while, beautiful fragile doe. Come on and walk another mile with me, my faithful companion.

I love your smile and vice versa. We breathe in sweet bliss until the setting sun steals your heart away from me.

Sorrowful, you disappear ever so quickly into the night. I never see your face again. Distant, you gain a lot of

breathing space. Merciful, I offer you grace in return. I yearn for the burn, endless compassion. I believe you

will come around someday. Slowly dying, our memories remain frozen in time until we can break our silence.


	11. Ready to disappear

10-10-2030

Jasper's p.o.v

You wake up and realize something is missing. I am the missing piece to the puzzle.

Distraught,you don't have peace of mind. You have me wrapped around your finger just like rosary beads.

I am sorry for making you worry. Please don't be in a hurry to find me. Please take your time.

No dime in the world can save me. Hanging onto false hope, my life is a road trip. We were such a great team.

We went to together like cookies and ice cream. Now I dream about the day I will be caught up with the wind.

Angels will carry me home to heaven when that time comes. I won't feel broken anymore.

I'll send you my love from across the universe.


	12. Angel of the twilight zone

11-11-2031

Willow's p.o.v

Familiar last known surroundings

Angel of the twilight zone

Retrospection

Evanescent dream

Winter song

Eulogy

Longawaited farewell

Lovesick lullaby

Oncoming traffic lights

Vacant ghost town

Enigma

Rebellious temporary existence


	13. Caught up in you

12-20-2032

Jasper's p.o.v

Faithfully devoted to you

Remember me always

Even in separation

Every thought of you still haunts me

X marks the spot where we had our last encounter

Harmony

Adieu for now

Liberate me and I'll do the same thing for you

Emotion pulls on my heartstrings because I miss you


	14. Lingering bliss

11-23-2033

Willow's p.o.v

Butterscotch bleeding heart

Lovable beautiful artwork

Undying devotion

Evening passion

Thanksgiving

Endless kiss of life

Random happy thoughts

Nurturing kingdom of love

A white dove sings hallelujah

Lingering bliss

Last goodbye embrace

Unbroken silence

Release me and I'll do the same thing for you

Everpresent lavender blue eyes


	15. Eternal life

7-24-2034

Jasper's p.o.v

A time to let go or to hold on

Nevertheless Autumn blues

Ghosts of the past, present and future

Eyes of the ocean

Love endlessly

Imaginary creature

Cure me, optimism

Aurora bliss

Life on the edge of nowhere

Wild horses

Absentminded dreamers

Your secrets are safe with me

Solemn concrete angels


End file.
